A Night of Reminisce
by ThatRioBlogger
Summary: Pretty much a walk down memory lane of Rio through Jewels POV. Rio-In-A-Nutshell through Jewel.


**A Night of Reminisce **

_Authors Note: This is probably filled with sh*t tons of grammatical and spelling errors._

_And to be honest, I really don't care. I just felt like taking a walk down memory lane._

_Feel free to critique it, I probably won't be writing anything else, but whatever._

Jewel awoke to the sound of Blu muttering in his sleep

Cuddled up against blu,

She was in her happy palce,

When she was with him, there was not a care in the world

she slowly rubbed her head up against his neck.

She enjoyed the warmth radiating off his body

Jewel reminisced on what brought her to love Blu,

how she came to love this klutzy blu bird from Tinysota.

How, she went from almost killing him the first time they met,

to not being able to think of what life would be like without him, without his love.

To be honest, their first encounter went horribly,

"I mean, c'mon we knew it other for less than 5 minutes, and he tried to KISS me.

Like what kind of bird did he think I was?" Jewel thought to herself.

But she could tell that he was nervous, which is why, although she tried,

she didn't end up killing him on the spot. She was more focused on escaping than

talking to the bird that tried to kiss her.

And when they were captured, he wanted humans to come and help them

It was humans that ruined her life. Humans got her separated from her family,

humans trapped them in this cage. How could he even think of HUMANS coming to help

when they clearly did not care for birds.

But he did manage to open the cage, and almost led them to freedom,

until he said that he couldn't fly.

Causing them to almost fall to their death.

What was a bird that couldn't fly?

But when they finally escaped the crazy cockatoo,

When they walked through the jungle,

Blu was scared of everything.

Anything that moved worried him.

She still hasn't told him about the spider that was on his back,

but that was here little secret to keep.

It was actually pretty cool,

that Blu could climb up that plaza (i dont know what its called).

And the view that they had from up there, it was amazing.

But she had to think,

She had to think about how they would get the chain off

so that she could finally be free,

so that she could spread her wings and fly

The next day, Blu almost got them killed... AGAIN

Jewel knew that it would be a horrible idea,

Trusting Blu with (half the flying?)

Luckily that hang glider saved them.

But the view from up there was amazing.

And the wind, it was just like she was flying again.

Even after a day, it felt like she hadn't been flying in ages.

At the club, Jewel had a great time. She forgot about everything bad

that had happened, and she truly enjoyed herself.

Yet she also saw something she hadn't seen before.

She saw Blu, truly enjoying himself. He wasn't nervous or scared.

He was truly enjoying himself.

She didnt know how, but she actually started growing attached

to the bird that almost got her killed multiple times. And she started thinking,

that maybe, they don't have to separate once they get the chain off. Maybe, just maybe,

they could stay together.

The trolley ride was, awkward. Jewel could tell that Blu was trying to pull

a move, he was just too nervous. He didn't want to mess up and make things uncomfortable,

except the only thing he was doing was making it awkawrd. Jewel thought that it was

kind of cute, watching Blu out of the corner of her eye trying to get her to like him.

Oh god the fight, Jewel didn't even want to think about it. Now that she recalls it,

it seems so stupid to her. But Jewel remembered how she felt, that she was so upset,

so heartbroken. Yet she was also furious. Did Blu truly not understand how she felt?

Did he not realise how much she truly cared for him?

But after Nigel captured her, all she could think about is Blu, how much she missed him

how much she wanted Blu to come back, she would've done anything for Blu to come back.

But because of their stupid fight, she was he came back!

Jewel tried to warn him that it was a trap, but he didn't care. Blu had one goal in mind,

to save Jewel. It was so stupid, yet so, so sweet.

Then Blu jumped out out of a plane to save her.

When Nigel broke her wing she fell out of the plane.

Shortly after Blu came falling down too. She couldn't believe what Blu was doing.

"Blu! What are you doing! Are you crazy!" she had said to him.

His response, oh she would never forget his respone.

"I'm not going to let you go! Were chained-to-each other birds remember?"

That was the point when Jewel finally realised how much Blu cared about her,

how much he loved her. Even through though they were complete opposites, they

found love within each other. Jewel realised that Blu would rather die with Jewel

than to live on without her, and that left her speechless.

Blu made her feel safe,

she knew he would never leave.

She knew that Blu would do anything for her.

Because after all,

they were chained-to-each other birds.


End file.
